magistreamfandomcom-20200223-history
Ice Octopus
While most octopuses can change color in order to effectively hide, ice octopuses can change only from white to black, most likely due to their surroundings. These creatures live far under thick sheets of ice in the north, where they prey on all smaller creatures and occasionally larger ones. When hunting in packs, ice octopuses search and bring down much bigger prey, using spines embedded in their arms to cut through the ice. Whatever unfortunate animal resting above them crashes into the waters, where the ice octopuses began to feed. Although known to travel together, ice octopuses are mainly solitary creatures, not given to displays of affection, even to their hatchlings. These creatures do not raise their young, though the females of the species do guard the eggs for several months until they hatch. Then the hatchlings depart, with the mother remaining behind. These octopuses make their homes in caves that they carve out of the ice, which make all but impenetrable homes. Egg This pale egg is cold to the touch, with a small tentacle already escaping it. Hatchling Ice octopuses are born incredibly small, and quickly depart from their mother. Blown throughout the ocean, only a small number of these hatchlings survive to adulthood, which accounts for their numbers. Born among thousands, these little ones drift to the ocean bottom, where they fend for themselves, many succumbing to predators. Ice octopuses only reproduce in the wild, so it is rare to find the egg necessary to raise one of these creatures as a companion. A newborn octopus will easily fit in the palm of a magi's hand, though not for long. Fed on plankton, these hatchlings grow at incredible rates, although they never reach the size of the krakens. Adult Once fully grown into adulthood, an ice octopus can weight up to two hundred pounds. While never reaching the size of their larger cousins the krakens, these creatures are formidable indeed. Dark magi used to use them as weapons, casting spells to control their actions. Ice octopuses used to be feared, known to bring down the boats of enemies. While a kraken can destroy any ship, ice octopuses can do so unseen, using their spines to make holes in wood that seem natural. These sharp spines are not their only means of defense; ice octopuses spray ink like many of their cousins, enabling them to make a quick getaway. This cloud of ink also disrupts a predator's sense of smell, making these creatures incredibly difficult to find. Their last means of defense is disguise, where ice octopus pretend to be another creature, either to lure in prey or hide from predators. They mimic with color and motion other creatures, and are known to be one of the most dangerous creatures of the north. A magi with one of these octopuses as companion is lucky indeed, and would do to raise them with care. Breeding Additional Information * No. 122 * Obtained from the Trading Post for 4,353 * Released: May 2010 * Artist: BettyxMe Category:2010 Creatures Category:Shop-born Category:Artist: BettyxMe Category:Octopuses Category:Water Category:Ice